Elira
'The Continent Of Elira' The continent of Elira is a geographically diverse landmass that stretches over two thousand miles from north to south and close to fourteen hundred miles at its widest point. There are eight distinct geographical regions that make up the continent. The nations, kingdoms, empires, and tribes that reside within them are detailed below. * ''Diodorus of Euris, historian and loremaster '' 'The Far North' 'Caledonia' A land of frozen mountains, frigid tundra, and dense pine forest, Caledonia is home to tribes of hearty barbarians known as the Iqot. Most human societies in Elira can trace their ancestry back to the Iqot. Prominent among these are the Eskari of Eskar, the Ahote of the Prairie, the Thuuns of the Trinn River Basin, and the Balerians of the Balearic City States. ' '''The Iqot live in tribal units held together by familial ties, typically ruled by chieftains or strongmen. Iqot society is far less organized than their southeron cousins. They rarely forge metals and possess only primitive technology and farming techniques. ' 'Sometimes charismatic chieftains are able to unite two or more tribes of Iqot into confederations, but these do not usually outlive the strongman that cobbled the alliance together in the first place. If such an alliances were to last, woe to the nearby realms. A united Caledonian army would be a fearsome sight to behold and a devastating force in the field. ' 'Notable Tribes: Netsik, Nunavut, Inuktut, Yupkit, Maleut, Inupoq, Natuquok ' '''Eskar Fierce seaborne raiders sail forth from the many inlets and coves along the rocky northeastern shores of Eskar. When they are not out raiding, most of the common folk make their living as fishermen, farmers, or herdsmen. The political structure of Eskar is completely decentralized. Control rests with local warlords. Society is based around the extended family and each family has ties with and grudges against most of the others. The Eskari and the Kythonian Minotaurs are ancient enemies who clash frequently. There are old minotaur ruins scattered along the coast that recall a time long ago when the country was held by minotaurs. The seamanship of Eskari sailors is renowned and their longships are famed for being able to navigate shallow waters and sail upriver. The Kythonian minotaurs claim the Eskari stole their ship designs from them and vice versa. ' 'Kythos Kythos is home to the minotaurs of the Kythonian Imperium. The orderly, well defended island is the cultural and military heart of the empire and a source of great pride for the minotaurs. ' '''The Kythonians believe in a brutal code of honor centered on the idea that strength is an instrument of glory and respect. It is through strength that a minotaur will rise in society through service in the legions, strength by which a minotaur may lead his clan, strength by which a minotaur may captain a vessel, and strength by which an emperor may rule. ' 'Kythonian society is structured around families, houses, and clans to which they owe loyalty in that order. Social advancement can be obtained through glory at arms, whether in the legions or in the circus. Indeed, the emperorship itself is determined by ritual combat in the Great Circus. ' '''Most minotaurs serve aboard a sailing vessel at some point in their lives. They are the most accomplished sailors and advanced shipbuilders in Elira rivaled only by the people of Eskar. Their narrow vessels can take the pounding of the waves, yet move with speed and elegance. 'The East' 'The Dragon Coast' Some folk claim that the mountains and hills along this coast were once a roosting site for dragons, while others maintain that the name is in reference to the fierce and unforgiving environment of the place. ''' '''Punishing winds and frequent storms are a constant danger along the Dragon Coast. Jagged rocks and hidden shoals make it a treacherous place for ships, while ravenous monsters and tribes of greenskins make it dangerous for travelers. The ruins of several previously attempted settlements attest to the harsh conditions of this inhospitable place. Only a handful of homesteaders and prospectors are able to survive living amongst the windswept cliffs and rocky beaches. There are vast deposits of gold and silver in the area and for those who can handle it, the payoff can be enormous. Devil’s Finger Bone, the remains of an ancient tower made of white stone, is a notable ruin in the area. There is a small enclave of minotaur miners from Kythos near the ruins. ' 'Hylas ' '''This verdant isle is home to the Circle, a powerful collective of druids. Little is known about this misty island, as the few souls invited by the druids are always sworn to secrecy. The uninvited do not return. ' '''The Three Sisters Legend has it that these three islands are cursed, ruled by a coven of cannibalistic witches. Sailors avoid the islands and no expedition to them has ever returned to contradict the sinister reputation. ' 'Moradurum The northern spur of the Ironwall mountains is home to the Durgar or, “people of Iron.” Their kingdom of Moradurum is the mightiest dwarven realm in the North. ' '''The Durgar are insular, allowing few non-dwarves beyond Grand Gather, the enormous subterranean marketplace and entrance to their underground city. They produce high quality metalwork and are renowned for their expertise at building war machines. ' 'In addition to their mountain stronghold, the dwarves of Moradurum control the port city of Deepwater. Supplies that cannot be produced under the mountain are brought in through the port on enormous barges. Deepwater is known for its huge slave market. ' '''Provonce The Orlesian colony of Provonce is smaller than the Gildornian colony to the south, but she has a strong ally in the dwarves of Moradurum who are helping fuel an aggressive policy of expansion. ' '''Readily available raw materials and manpower from the dwarven kingdom have helped Provonce develop her infrastructure and spurred an economic boom. In addition to dwarven assistance, slave labor has played a huge role in the success of Province. ' '''Society in Provonce mirrors that of Orlesia, with an entrenched aristocracy controlling all important civil, military, and religious offices. Feudal peasants and a small but influential middle class of merchants make up a little more than half of the population with slaves making up the difference. 'The Thunder Hills' The Thunder Hills are home to two moderately powerful city states of hill dwarves. If the people of Anviltop and Hammerfel were able to unite the two disparate hill dwarven societies, they would be counted among the most powerful states in the region. Instead, they fight constantly amongst themselves while fending off the advances of humans, gnolls, and greenskins, all hungry for a slice of the rich dwarven hillsides. ' 'Anviltop Anviltop is the more cosmopolitan of the two Hill Dwarven cities and is home to the Urgar, which means “people of the sky.” ' '''Anviltop is a growing community that welcomes outsiders and the trade they bring. The Urgar built their city atop a large, flattened hill they call the Anvil. High walls of stone, watch towers, and a honeycomb of subterranean chambers make it a formidable defensive structure. Inside the walls can be found shops, inns, dwellings, and a huge open air marketplace. ' '''The population of Anviltop is growing, but at a much slower pace than her rival Hammerfel. Her citizens have more of a tendency to travel and adventure than most other dwarvish societies and many never return. 'Hammerfel' The dwarves of Hammerfel, called the Korgar, meaning “people of the hammer,” are a hardened folk who love battle, ale, and feasting. ''' '''The Korgar are a highly militaristic society in which every dwarf must serve a minimum of 50 years in the army. Their grim citadel sits atop a rocky hill overlooking their holdings and is used to project Korgar power as well as to defend their territory. They are an aggressive nation and are often at war with their neighbors. : One of the highest duties a Korgar can do for the state is to produce more Korgar. There are special privileges reserved for the parents of large families. Consequently, the dwarves of Hammerfel have a swelling population and almost endless reserves to replenish their army. 'New Gildorn' The Gildornian colony is a cash cow for her mother country, producing grains, furs, exotic fruits, timber, gems, as well as large quantities of high grade silver and gold. The king doesn’t much care how the colony is administered as long as the profits continue to fill the privy purse and the state coffers. The Duke has broad authority and leeway as the king’s personal representative. New Gildorn is a place that struggles between the old values of the aristocracy and the new values of the natives and pioneers. The colony is seen simultaneously as a land of opportunity for the disenfranchised and as a means to enrich the entrenched elite. Law and order are respected for those who can afford it, but are just as often disregarded by those who can hire swords to back their words. ' '''The native elves are treated as a conquered, second class people. While the colony has much potential, internal strife and external threats make it a dangerous place to be. ' '''The Gnomish Confederation The islands of Acadia and Tyrus are filled with technological wonders both dazzling and dangerous. The Gnomish Confederation is one of the longest standing kingdoms in the region and despite the occasional explosion or runaway clockwork monstrosity, the gnomes live in relative peace. ' '''They were early allies of the Wayward Sons and have since allied with the Gildornians. The gnomes hold no ill will toward the elves but ally with the Gildornians simply because the Gildornians actually purchase gnomish inventions. ' '''The Central Highlands 'The Ahote Prairie' The horse people of the northern prairies have roamed the wide expanses of their land for countless millennia. They live in harmony with nature, with their small, semi-permanent villages located at strategic points along the migration route of the great Buffalelk. ' '''In war, they are feared for lightning raids and deadly accuracy with bow and spear. After attacking they often vanish, disappearing back into the countryside like phantoms. The Ahote are considered to be the best horsemen on the continent. ' '''Notable tribes: Atepa, Achak, Mashona, Takota, Hewuti, and the Simanchi 'The Planes of Dust' The sand swept dunes of the Plains of Dust were probably once a lot like the Ahote Prairie. By either ecological, magical, or divine means, the once fertile highland has become a barren waste made of the various inhospitable terrains detailed below. The two trade cities of Araxis and Charix in the north and the oasis town of Habra are the main bastions of civilization in this unforgiving land. ' 'The Endless sands ''' '''The central bulk of the region is comprised of endless miles of sandy dunes. A band of fertile green cuts southeast across the desert following the course of the river Trynn. Nomads, scattered Thunnish tribesmen, and a few small nomadic bands share the land with fearsome beasts and malevolent djinn. 'The Black Dunes' In the northeast of the region, The Black Dunes separate the Plains of Dust from the Ahote Prairie. Most intelligent folk avoid this place, which is said to be crawling with hungry undead. There are reports of extensive Irda ruins in the area. ' 'The Stone Barrens West of the river Trynn, sand gives way to stone. The Stone Barrens are a rocky expanse that is home to vicious tribes of gnolls and other terrible beasts. The barrens extend west to the Bai-Yun mountains, where Hanno’s Wall marks the border of the Jade Empire. ' 'The West The Kominian Forest The Kominian is an ancient old growth forest, one of the oldest and wildest places left on the planet. It is all that remains of the first forest that covered the continent. ' '''The Kominian is home to fey, centaurs, treants, and dryads. There are rumors of a tribe of reclusive elves that live near the heart of the forest. ' '''The Balearic City States Baleria is a cultured land renowned for its art, literature, and philosophy. Disciplined Balerian armies of citizen soldiers are famed for their bravery and tenacity in combat. Each city state is independent of the others and has its own unique history and traditions. Despite local differences, the core cultural foundation is similar across the realm and the cities all share a common language. ' '''Sapphrax ' 'Sapphrax is geographically and culturally closer to the desert people of the Plains of Dust than the other cities of Baleria, but it still retains a distinctly Balerian flavor and language. The city sits astride the Dustway, an overland trade route from the Jade Empire that passes through inner Baleria and onward to the lands east and north. As a result, Sapphrax is a very cosmopolitan city with merchants and travelers from across the realms passing through it. ' : '''The people are ruled by a council of one hundred of the richest citizens who elect a Suffate to rule for five years. Class is based entirely on wealth, and anyone with a net worth of three hundred thousand gold can become a noble. Anyone with one million gold can be elected to high office. 'Thela ' The proud city of Thela is protected by a double ring of high stone walls studded with battle towers. The city is known for its sturdy, durable architecture. The most prominent example aside from the massive city walls is the citadel. Perched upon a high hill with sheer cliffs on three sides, the mighty fortress guards the city from attack. The Thelans are dedicated to law and order. A tight social hierarchy determines the future profession of most citizens, but social and professional advancement are available through the army. ''' : '''Thela’s people hold soldiers in the highest esteem, and every Thelian seeks glory on the battlefield. The Shields of Thela, the city’s army, is the finest in the realm. 'Euris' The “city of towers” has no walls and invites all to trade goods and knowledge. It is a center of art, culture, and learning full of magnificent architecture and stunning public gardens. ' : '''Euris is the cultural engine of Baleria. It boasts more temples and libraries than any other city for three hundred miles. Wise men from the surrounding territories come to the city to study. Along with institutions of higher learning and great temples of worship, the city is home to a prestigious bard college and the famous Oracle of Euris. ' 'Murrim ' 'The city of Murrim is the northernmost of the Balearic city states. It is located on the edge of an icy bay with lands bordering the Kominian Forest to the north and tundra to the east. As a result the people have some contact with fey and the influence of the forest can be felt in the layout and architecture of the city. The Rangers of Murrim are a famous corp of scouts and explorers based in the city. ' : 'The merchant sailors of Murrim are experts at navigating the icy northern waters. They build stout ships capable of making long journeys on the unforgiving open sea. ' 'Icos ' 'The proximity of the Jade Empire has been both a curse and a boon to the city of Icos. While remaining independent and culturally Balerian, it is impossible to ignore the Empire’s influence on the city. ' : 'Her craftsmen and artisans have learned much from the Empire and her merchants have access to the extensive imperial markets. The price for this prosperity has been the Jade Empire’s heavy handed influence on the city’s politics and the ever present threat of direct intervention. ' '''Shuhan - The Jade Empire The rich culture, bountiful wealth, and the unparalleled military might of the Jade Empire easily make it the most powerful realm on the continent. It is a massive land that stretches some 800 miles from north to south. ' '''Proud samurai, devout monks, cunning ninja, skilled artisans, beguiling geisha, hard working peasants, scheming courtiers, exotic travelers, and savvy merchants all contribute to the greatness of the Jade Empire. It is said to be a land of ten thousand wonders, but in reality that number falls far short. ' '''The Central Lowlands 'Rahkesh ' Rahkash is the ancestral home of the Cathar, a humanoid race of cat folk. It is a place of lush savannah, forested basins, and misty mountains. The Cathar are fiercely protective of their homeland and while they often travel far, all Cathar feel an intense desire to return home at some point in their lives. This phenomenon is known as “the call.” ' '''The Cathar are prolific traders and dealmakers and have a deep devotion to religion. There are rumors of a powerful cabal of thieves operating somewhere in Rahkash. ' 'The Pharaoh is the center of political and cultural life, ruling with a divine mandate from the gods. Giant sphinx, colossal statues, and massive pyramids all speak to the glory of past Pharaohs. The Cathar all willingly work on these monumental projects as they are seen as a way to gain the favor of the gods. ' 'Yebia ' '''Yebia is a land of diverse geography. There are coastal plains in the south, marshy wetlands and lakes in the west, and a rough back country of ridges, plateaus, and hollows in the mountainous north. Due to the difficult terrain, Yebian communities are fairly isolated from one another, which makes communication and the exchange of new ideas challenging. The common folk are deeply superstitious and protective of tradition. They generally fear and distrust magic and often stone suspected magic users to death. Local rulers exploit the isolation and are essentially kings of the lands they control. The eastern lords war extensively with the dwarves of Thyrgard. 'The Southeast' Trinn River Basin The Thuunish High King Harkin Halfspear has claimed this fertile region for his people, and has fortified and expanded the trade city of Balbanos as his capital. The united Thuunish tribes are a formidable force and King Harkin is a cunning ruler. The Thuuns constantly struggle against gnoll incursions from the Stone Barrens and periodic waves of undead from the Black Dunes. ' '''Thuunish Tribes : Neidar, Aghar, Kolar, Vundar, Mersar, Ulgar, Ernar, Ralzar, Falvar, and the Theidar ' '''Throt The city of Throt was once a dwarven stronghold called Throhnin, an outpost of the dwarven realm of Thyrgard. The city fell long ago to hoards of goblins and orcs. It is now the only place on the continent ruled entirely by Greenskins. ' '''Although most maps refer to the entire region surrounding the city as Throt, the Goblin King is only in control of the city and some surrounding land. The rest of the area is a wild place with sporadic settlements of refugees, criminals, adventurers, and pioneers. ' '''Thyrgard The once mighty realm of Thyrgard is home to the Thygar, which translates to “the first people.” They are a race of Dwarves that have inhabited their mountain for countless generations. Thygar legends claim that the dwarvish race originated in their mountain range, hence the name. ' '''In the days of their ancestors, the dwarves of Thyrgard controlled lands that stretched from the Grimsvotten mountains in the south to the Trinn River Basin in the north. Due to constant war, infighting, and poor leadership, the authority of the Thanes extends only a few miles in any direction. Dwarven control generally ends with at the foothills of the Thyrgard mountains. Even with their diminished holdings, the Thygar are a formidable military power and a have a stable economy. ' 'The dwarven city under the mountain is said to be enormous, spread around an underground sea in a cavern so large it takes a week to travel from one end to the other. ' '''Reth The land of Reth is comprised of rough, mountainous country in the north that gives way to isolated valleys and rolling hills in the south. ' '''Surrounded on three sides by the sea, Reth’s coast is full of small inlets and hidden coves that provide safe natural harbors for fishermen. The Grimsvotten mountains mark the country’s northern border. ' '''The people are mostly herders, fishermen, craftsmen, and farmers. The country is ruled by a noble landowning class that controls most of the wealth. The lower classes are comprised of serfs, sharecroppers, and a tightly controlled system of guilds that oversees most crafts and skilled professions. It is rumored that some of the noble families are ruled by vampires that prey on the terrified population. Even if that is mere legend, the realm does have a documented undead problem that often spills over into neighboring kingdoms. ' 'The South Nahuatl ' '''Some say that the Nahuatan people are descended from Irda slaves that found themselves free when the Irda empire collapsed. Their architectural style is reminiscent of Irda ruins and they have a fondness for step pyramids and magic. A Kingpriest rules the nation as a living god. ' 'In ancient times, the Nahuatans practiced human sacrifice. Today, the the practice has been replaced with animal sacrifices. ' '''Hamadan The hermit kingdom of Hamadan has warred with the Jade Empire many times and remains unconquered. The armies of Hamadan are second to none and the country boasts a large population of magic users. Few other details are available as the kingdom shuns outsiders. ' 'The Great Southern Jungle Dense jungle covers the entire southern tip of the continent. Exotic plants and strange beasts found nowhere else in the world live there. Rumors of ancient ruins, lost cities, strange humanoids, hidden tribes, and terrible monsters surround the jungle. ' '''Bards sing of a explorers that have returned from the depths of the jungle with massive treasure hauls, but most who venture there are never heard from again. ' '''The Southern Islands The Ohua Islands These tropical islands have rich natural resources that support a relatively dense population, organized by a ruling class and matriarchal social system with heavy religious overtones. ' '''The Ohuans don’t forge metal weapons or tools, so those items are valuable trade commodities that can bring enormous returns to merchants willing to travel there. Commerce, communication, transportation, and trade are primarily accomplished via wide bellied canoes that can survive the open ocean and make long journeys. ' '''Socortia 'Socortia is a crescent shaped tropical island inhabited by tribes of warriors known as the Umani. The Umani are united under a royal house but local chieftains and holy men hold a great deal of power. Some of the best preserved Irda ruins can be found on Socortia. The Umani see themselves as caretakers of the ancient relics and fiercely protected the ruins from looters. ' 'There is a large population of centaurs and fey on the western half of the island who sometimes work with Umani to protect Irda ruins. ' Category:Geography Elira